


Baby Shenanigans

by wilbur_is_brain



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Kyle is lonnie's little brother, Modern AU, Sibling AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilbur_is_brain/pseuds/wilbur_is_brain
Summary: One night Kyle starts to hear stuff in the kitchen so he gets his older sister to help him
Relationships: Kyle & Lonnie (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Baby Shenanigans

“Lonnieeeeeee.” Kyle whispered to his sister in the middle of the night shaking her shoulder lightly as the girl groaned softly looking up at her little brother- “hmmmm? It’s late kyle go back to sleeep.” She muttered the boy shaking her head,, “lonnie i can’t sleep! I keep hearing something from the kitchen!” Kyle sniffles ,,,

Lonnie sat up with a sigh and yawn- “you're not gonna go back to sleep till i go with you to see what it is huh?” he nodded as the girl huffed- getting up,,, She took Kyle's hand and went down stairs silently with him entering the kitchen- “where did you hear the noise?” She asked,, “it was in the pantry,,,” He mutters.

Opening the pantry door quietly Lonnie spotted a little green lizard eating from a ball of lettuce the girl looked a little shocked, She wasn’t one for lizards,, “Kyle I think this little guy is the one whos been causing all the noise..” she muttered kyle giggling softly,, “Aww he's so cute.” The blonde boy picked up the lizard gently and surprisingly the lizard was fine with it. “Lonnie can we keep himmm?” he gave her puppy dog eyes with a whine.

She sighed,, “Alright alright you can keep him just- keep him out of my room okay?” She crossed her arms Kyle nodded with a giggle and so they both went to bed once again peacefully with his new pal, Rogelio.


End file.
